Bluebell
by Pup-Ashbless
Summary: He mourned for the beautiful soul that was and had been forever trapped like an angel chained in the fires of hell itself. A Komui and Hevlaska story with Lenalee as well.


**Bluebell **by **Yofune-Nushi**

* * *

When he first met her, Komui had smiled with that smile that he had been partly trained for and partly natural at giving when either expected or because he didn't know quite what other expression he should give, usually he was able to be pulled into a secure atmosphere where at least everything seemed controlled.

Apparently this time was a little more, awkward.

Visibly for him any way, visibly for her she hadn't reacted negatively to his first start at seeing her for the first time before quickly covering it up; then again she barely reacted at all.

She turned, twisted, and focused all her attention on him. She, he assumed this being in front of him was female, had such a ethereal glow within this pit of darkness they were all standing in, it was almost, divine – such a word he has long since felt awkward with using for comfort till now. So memorized by her figure he almost missed his older companion's entry for him to finally step forward.

He had ducked his head slightly with respect to her when the Supervisor – well ex-Supervisor really since he was replacing the older man, starting today – had waved his hand in his direction when finally introducing Hevlaska to Komui.

Komui nodded and said it was an honor to meet her, Hevlaska swished and hummed a hello followed by a like wise. He said nothing more. Neither did her.

That was all.

As Mr. Carter ushered him out to explore the other rooms of his new residence, he gave one last smile to Hevlaska, she did not smile at him, but nodded with acknowledgement.

Somehow, that had made him feel slightly sick. He wondered why, but he pushed that away in favor of committing every word the old Supervisor was telling him about his job (though he already memorized pretty much everything he needed to know long beforehand) and controlling the emotions of was feeling of being with his dear sister again for the first time in years.

~~~~~~*

It was something of the natural scientist in him that made curiosity so instinctive in him.

It had been weeks since making the Black Order his and Lenalee's official new home.

His sister was doing well enough, considering everything she had gone through. She still needed her health to be checked on, per orders of the Matron, but she was actually walking around with a bit more life in her and even started interacting with a few of the other exorcists again with smiles he could see were actually starting to feel real.

Seeing her and the other exorcists that he had come to know and care for had made him remember one who he hadn't yet so far. Well at least the knowing part. True, he knew her past for the most part and her role, but he didn't know her at all as a person. Something he felt he wanted to know. Because, from the first time meeting and actually being able to feel that smile not being returned to him. Something deep within had told him she was one of his already.

He could have asked around about her, but something from experience had told him long ago the best way to learn was always to go to the source first.

He bid goodnight to his sister and left whatever documents he was supposed to sign (he was sure he get to them, eventually) abandoned on his desk as he left to enter the dark pit again onboard the elevator.

~~~~*

It was quiet, they were alone. She towered over him while he gazed at her face probing for any signs of tiredness, wondering if she ever slept.

"Is there…something…you need, Supervisor Lee?"

"No, nothing urgent that's work related…I just wanted to see you."

"See…me?"

"Yes, isn't that alright? We are comrades aren't we, Hevlaska."

He could not see any real change from her expression, as it always seemed somewhat difficult to discern what she was might be feeling from her face alone, but for a moment he thought there was a feeling of disbelief from her. Not so much because of the word comrade for of course they were all apart of the same organization, but because of the meaning he had put into it when talking to her.

"_I can be you're friend…can't I_?"

"…"

~~~*

It had been a ritual of sorts he started. Every night after a long days work, he would say goodnight to his sister - he made sure too especially empathize seeing her tomorrow and the coming days ahead with a smile for she was about to be sent on her first mission now that the higher ups were convinced she would not try to run away from them again and

would finally do what she was "worthy" of as their weapon of God (Komui smiles had felt rather sore during that particular meeting).

She was nervous - not so much because of the mission, for she already by this point had born witness to far more terrifying monsters in their home then she could encounter on this particular mission, but rather because this would be the first time in the several months of his promotion that she could not see him for more then several hours.

She tugged on his arms in silent begging for him to hold her tighter, reassure her with his warmth that would always guide her back to him. He could only comply as his arms engulfed her small form in an embrace as they breathed in each other's sweet fragrance of comfort and nervous hope of another day will come.

"_Please don't leave me without you again, my dear Sister…" _

"_Brother, guide me so I can protect you from dying forever…"_

He could only mourn on the inside when giving her his smiles as she took the strength her gave to keep living as a weapon.

~~~~~*

Hevalska was a quiet one at first. Not that he minded. It felt nice in a relaxing way to have someone to talk to about things ranging from pointless to significant. He didn't mean to at first, letting his guard down as much as he did at first. For showing vulnerability could be devastating in this environment. But she was calming, and after a while she would even hum in reply to some of his comments.

It made him relaxed in ways he couldn't be with any one else. For he was supposed to be the pillar of strength of the Order, the one that could be not be conquered. He could not and should not show cracks or express his human weakness. It was a duty and decision he had taken upon by his own choice. No one forced him to do this, nor did he regret it.

But, it could be lonely, sometimes. Not even Lenalee's smiles could free him from pressures of guilt he felt from sending these human beings out to face horrors which they may never defeat even if they manage to survive afterwards.

He did not go crying to Hevlaska or anything like that. He did not tell her of his fears or pain. She did not erase these things for him. But tension was released. Perhaps because she too had skeletons that no one could comfort her about, sins, longings, and missed chances for something more. It was something both did not need to communicate with words to understand about the other or how similar they could be. He could see it in the way she expected his arrivals with more acknowledgment every time he came and how she grasped every word he offered her like it was fresh clean water for a liquid starved body.

He mourned for the beautiful soul that was and had been forever trapped like an angel chained in the fires of hell itself. A soul that despite it all preserved and continued even in what seemed like a frozen state of time of unchanging.

She had become a role model of sorts to him. A beacon of strength that could shine in the darkness and chase it away, if not for oneself than at least for others; he felt both comforted and saddened by that thought.

After so many nights of mostly one-sided conversations, when Komui was nearing the end of telling one of his silly boy fantasies of making a robot in his liking, Hevlaska gave a smile. Not a faint or polite smile, but one of affection and amusement that had lingered long till the end when he had to go.

Komui would never forget that smile, it was a precious memory where he finally received smile that was not just any smile, but her smile. It finally felt like their bond had thickened enough for her to finally accept him as her friend, a real friend that was more than just a comrade in arms.

He did not even realize that smile from the revelation of finally making his first true friend in the Order stayed with him throughout all the day and till the time he stood with arms wide open welcoming his Sister home for the first time.

Yes, it finally is home now. And he would do his best to keep it home for not just Lenalee, but for all who would become chained to this dark prison that symbolized salvation for all humans not touched by it.

Next night he showed Hevalska his blueprints for his future robotic children with glee, she shook her head with that same smile reserved only for him and named off recommendations of names when he asked for her opinion on what to call his now as present non-existent creations.

Unbeknownst to her Komui's real project was just to get her to laugh really.

* * *

**Notes***

Whoa, where did that come from? Just felt like writing a story about Hevlaska and Komui. Somehow Lenalee got in there more than she was suppose to, can't help it I love her and Komui's bond to each other. Well she and Hev are practically his main girls (I think anyway) so they can share. XP


End file.
